User blog:Voice of the Fleshless Eyes/Showing love to the worst ships in the game.
So... starting this blog post so i can record various builds, mine and otherwise, for some of the absolute shittiest ships you can have the displeasure of owning, which attempt to make some use of them. SUICIDE BUILDS DO NOT COUNT feel free to reply with any ships that have earned your ire, or well-reasoned arguments for the merits of these worthless vessels. Qualifying ships- Embryo and mk2 Drone ' Normal drone: can be insanely quick with speed pods, almost like a spike, it has its uses and it's very hanger friendly there's always space for one. -123blaah123 {i used to use one to fill every gap in my hangar with suicide capability. only use i ever found for them. may try this though} ' mk2 Chyrsalis Oblivion Oblivion: can use a BHG, EMP Torpedo and other goodies and can hit 9+ velocity/turn rate with speed pods. It won't ever be as good as other BHG ships but definitely not useless :). -123blaah123 {counterpoint-Tarantula, Rhino, Nemesis} Praetor Meteor Meteor: can be a fast ship and carry the better missile pods. Its like an interceptor mk2 but not very hanger friendly takes up a lot of space. Chances are it won't be used but I wouldn't class it as useless. -123blaah123 {dude, its like a scout mk2 enlongnated into a space schlong. it is useless} Helios Spectrum ''' '''mk2 Spectrum Mk2: is a nice ship, it has a lot of builds. It can be very quick, use missile pods and have 2 drones. Hanger friendly and is the smallest ship that use drones. -123blaah123 Messenger ''' '''mk2 Messenger mk2: small missile ship that can have 2 drones has its uses. I'm 50/50 on this one sometimes it's useful and other times a waste of space, I probably never equipped it correctly. It has some potential though. -123blaah123 Egg Scout ''' '''mk2 Scout mk2: awesome small ship, probably the best small ship there is!!! Pulse cannon m2 with targeter, missile pods, velocity and turn rates at 20,20. Options to adjust the build with point defense, cloaking device or stealth field. Green space over for increased fire rate and damage modules. It's far from worthless, needs time to get used to using it but it's worth the effort. -123blaah123 {the author is a terrible pilot, and like his ships tanky and below 15 velocity} Kryptoria Kryptoria: fast ship that can use missile pods m2. That small 2xL weapon slot looks crappy but it's 360° auto targeting, use a range finder or 2 with speed and you can do circles around things without getting hit. -123blaah123 {the author would like to point out the Eden, which you can get at roughly the same time, outclasses it in every way.} Overlord Tartarus Tartarus: doesn't have as much firepower as other flagships and usually needs a unique build but when done right it can be a monster. +100% healing from damage done on improved vampiric ray is very powerful especially with +damage modules and/or damage reduction armour. -123blaah123 OTHER PEOPLES SHITLIST OF SHIPS- Object 34 Zion Hatchet {the author respectuflly disagrees} Raven and Raven mk2 forgot about these POS Dragonfly Colussus Category:Blog posts